prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 14, 1999 WWE Heat results
The March 14th, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Centennial Garden Arena in Bakersfield, California. It was shown live. Recap Vince McMahon & Paul Wight open the show with an interview. He brags about how he had Undertaker arrested. He also states that when the Rock arrives at the arena, he will properly explain Wight's role. Mankind is invited to the ring. Vince praises Mankind's successes so far and has only one more hurdle for him. Mankind must defeated Wight at WrestleMania in order to become the special guest referee. Mankind responds by trying to attack Vince with Socko, but Wight protects Vince. Mankind attacks the referees tending to him, then he tries to attack Shane McMahon who was sitting commentary, but Shane runs off. Mankind gets on the announcer headset and demands a match tonight with Wight. Test comes out for his match against D'Lo Brown, but Mankind attacks him on the entranceway. X-Pac joins Kevin Kelly on commentary and helps gets Test a DQ win as he attacks him in the ring to try to counter Shane McMahon's interference. A chair-wielding Mankind is looking for Wight backstage. In another part of the backstage area, Vince McMahon is advising Wight to stay out of his way despite Wight's desire for confrontation. Al Snow comes out for a match, but Mankind attacks him with a chair. A happy Droz comes out to take advantage of the KO'd Snow, but Mankind attacks him too. Mankind calls out Wight, but Vince McMahon appears on the TitanTron and tells him to wait. Bob Holly & Val Venis are set to give a promo, but Mankind attacks them. Sebastien Spence (imdb) is in attendance. Val Venis hits a German suplex on Road Dogg to beat the reunited New Age Outlaws in 17 seconds. Road Dogg challenges Venis to a IC title match on RAW as revenge for humiliating him tonight. Billy Gunn chimes in to challenge Bob Holly for the hardcore title also on RAW. Mankind finds the Hardy Boyz backstage and attacks them. Vince still isn't letting Wight retaliate. Michael Cole interviews Public Enemy. They are interrupted and attacked by the Brood. Mankind passes Jim Ross backstage and threatens him. The Rock finally arrives to the arena. A promo for Bart Gunn's upcoming WrestleMania boxing match against Butterbean is shown. Michael Cole interviews The Rock backstage. The Rock says he wants answers and he'll get them The Rock's way. Tiger Ali Singh is in the ring and berates the audience. He mocks Jim Ross and his palsy. He will give anyone $500 to come in the ring and impersonate Ross. An audience member (Ed Ferrera—not identified as such) does the impersonation, but is beaten down by Steve Williams at Jim Ross' direction. Williams then attacks Singh. Jim Ross rants in the ring. Backstage, Vince McMahon sends Wight to clear the ring. Williams and Ross leave the ring, but The Rock comes out, followed by Vince. The Rock slaps Wight. Wight tries to chokeslam The Rock, but Mankind attacks Wight with a chairshot. Steve Austin chooses that moment to come out. He feeds The Rock's paranoia by theorizing that he & Wight may be working together. Wight then decides to lift the ring up as the show goes off the air. Results ; ; *Test defeated D'Lo Brown (w/ Ivory by DQ (0:53) *Al Snow vs. Droz ended in a No Contest *Bob Holly & Val Venis defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg) (0:17) *Dark match: Mankind & Steve Austin defeated Kane & The Rock Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-08-07-09h18m38s119.png|Vince McMahon books a match between Mankind & Paul Wight vlcsnap-2011-08-07-10h45m22s192.png|Tiger Ali Singh gets a fan to mock Jim Ross vlcsnap-2011-08-07-10h52m11s66.png|Paul Wight punches Mankind through a chair. External links * CageMatch.de * ProfightDB.com * Heat #33 on WWE Network Category:WWE Heat results Category:1999 television events